Christmas at Kadic
by NorthShadow
Summary: Um...I don't knnow how to summarise this, so I'll just say have a read and review! Couple is OddXYumi. Don't like the couple? Simple: don't read.


**Title:-** Christmas at Kadic

**Genre:-** Humour/Romance

**Rating:-** M

**Characters/Pairing:** Odd/Yumi

**Current Mood:-** Happy

**Current Song:-** Spirit of Yesterday- DJ Volume/Pure Devotion- Freeloader

**Warnings:-** No explanation needed; it's M rated...

There was something about Christmas that Jim hated. He watched the kids rush around with wrapping paper tangled in heaps on the floor and sticky-tape stuck to their arms. His gaze brushed over a couple snogging a little too passionately for their age and settled upon three kids sitting at a table, laughing as they covered a dog in tinsel.

Another kid, probably Hiroki, jumped out from underneath a massive pile of wrapping paper with his new water pistol, soaking his friends nearby. Suzanne Hertz and a tall, handsome looking bloke, probably Pedro, were have a twirly-tongue moment underneath a tactfully placed clump of mistletoe and another group of teachers were leaving their senses at the cafeteria door and having an egg-nog drinking contest.

Ugh. Egg-nog. The alcohol-mixed-with-sweetness smell made Jim's stomach turn and he turned away from the teachers and watched the three kids finish dressing up the dog. Any more tinsel and it would have to be put onto the Christmas tree that had been forced into Jim's room by the Principal.

The Principal in question had just downed an entire bottle of egg-nog and was looking faintly green as he excused himself from the table.

Jim looked away and went back to the tree ornament that had once been an animal. He frowned. He knew that dog. And that boy. And the pink-haired youth sitting next to a bespectacled companion of hers. The dog...Kiwi. The boys...Ulrich Stern and Jeremie Belpois. The girl...Aelita Hopper(he spotted the tactfully place clump of mistletoe that she was desperately trying to ignore and that she hoped Ulrich and Jeremie wouldn't notice). Weren't there two more?

Jim had slumped in a chair the moment he had got into the cafeteria, and he shot up as he realized who the kids that were snogging a little two passionately for their age were.

Unfortunately for Jim, one of his feet had hooked around a chair leg and on his way to break the couple up, he tripped, ending up on the floor in an undignified heap with his arse sticking up in the air and the chair across his legs.

He grumbled as Hiroki came up with his Super Soaker and gave him a good blast on his raised bum.

Untangling himself and standing up, he pulled his shoulders back and cleared his throat, doing his frogmarch that all boarders knew as the you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me-I'm-angry walk.

Despite the wet patch on the back of his jogging bottoms, Jim still gave out an intimidating air as he stopped next to the snoggers and pulled them apart by the shoulders.

"Just as I thought!" Jim smiled in a satisfactory way. "Odd Della Robbia and Yumi Ishiyama. You are both violating school rules. I'll see to the fact that you will get at least _three_ months of detention." Jim's smile grew.

"Is there a problem?"

The Principal had reappeared and stood with his Christmas cracker hat perched at a jaunty angle. He seemed to read Jim's body language and pointed up above to the ceiling.

A tactfully placed clump of mistletoe.

Jim grunted and released the youngsters, grabbing an offered tea towel and attempting to surreptitiously mop the sodden patch on his backside.

Some days you don't get the luck.

Yumi stomped off school campus and headed home, Hiroki at her heels, asking constant detailed questions about her make-out session with Odd.

Stupid tactfully placed clump of mistletoe.

Odd stomped off to his shared dormitory with Ulrich at his heels, asking constant detailed questions about his make-out session with Yumi.

Stupid tactfully placed clump of mistletoe.

Yumi had nearly gotten off to sleep as she heard a scatter of stones on her bedroom window. Staggering out of bed and to the window she gasped as she saw Odd waving at her from outside. She gasped again as she realized what she was actually wearing; a _very_ small camisole and her knickers.

She decided to risk it and leaned out of the window to tell him to go round to the drainpipe and climb up.

She had no idea that at that moment Jim had discovered that Odd was gone and (with some difficulty considering his brain size) put two and two together.

Odd sat Yumi down onto her futon and dropped his face to hers. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss and Odd found his hoodie on the floor and his T-Shirt in the process of being pulled off.

He responded by gently easing up Yumi's cami and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

They broke apart long enough to get rid of both garments and for Odd to whisper "If we ever get caught, we'll get expelled".

Yumi replied by tugging his head by his hair so she could capture his mouth again. She felt his arms slide around her bare body and pull her onto his lap, his hard erection pressing against her most sensitive area. She shuddered and moaned into his mouth, as she uncontrollably ground against him.

To her satisfaction, he groaned.

Odd lifted his hips and slid his jeans down, opening his eyes and watching Yumi pull them off completely. It was only then, that he could see his boxers come of with them.

Yumi stared at the glorious sight in front of her. Odd's erection had sprung free and was quivering slightly. Yumi took a deep breath and seized her boyfriend by the shoulders, pulling him down on top of her, his cock brushing against her thigh.

Odd rolled off her knickers, throwing the offending garment aside and pushing his index finger inside her. She shuddered and clenched her thighs together as pleasure overtook her body.

Yumi was vaguely aware of a boy climbing on top of her and kissing her, but pleasure had dulled her senses for a few second and she took a little while for her full awareness to come back.

It was only once Odd had actually taken those few crucial seconds to think about what he was doing that he had doubts. Sure Yumi was a year older, but that didn't mean anything, she was still under the legal age for sexual intercourse and if she got pregnant...

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Odd looked down at his girlfriend beneath him, sliding his knee between her legs to separate them and kissing her softly for reassurance. Then, taking a deep breath, he gently pushed in.

Yumi immediately felt the pain radiating from her core and tensed up, her eyes filling with tears, a pair of lips crashing onto her forehead, tears plopping down onto her skin and into her hair: Odd couldn't stand seeing his girlfriend cry.

Eventually Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he pulled out and slammed back in, setting a fast yet gentle rhythm.

Pleasure of the mounting climax washed though both of them and Odd began to pick up a little more speed, feeling Yumi wriggle beneath him. His cock felt like it was going to explode and he began to thrust harder, ignoring Yumi's small cry of protest. He was literally seconds away from his dream of discovering heaven and Yumi's whimpering told him she wasn't far behind. He placed his sweaty forehead to Yumi's and watched her pupils dilate.

He knew it was the moment they had both been waiting for.

They climaxed.

Odd rode them both out, Yumi bucking and arching her back as her second orgasm overtook all senses in her body.

Odd laid his even sweatier forehead back to Yumi's. He could feel her breasts brush against his Pecs as her chest heaved. He licked his lips and whispered a tender "I love you" as he collapsed, his arms no longer able to support him.

The door burst open and Yumi's mother, father and brother stood framed in the doorway. In the act of discovering heaven, neither Odd nor Yumi had taken into account how much noise they were actually making.

Yumi giggled as her father went off to call Kadic and disturb Principal Delmas in his egg-nog filled slumber.

"What?" Odd, Hiroki and Yumi' mother said at the same times, in varying tones.

Odd dipped his head and kissed his girlfriend soundly before pointing up to the ceiling .

Hanging on the ceiling, much to the disgruntlement of the parents and the delight of the brother who insisted that his sister and partner get married right away, hung a tactfully placed clump of mistletoe.

**Finis!**

**Hey! I hope you liked my story and that you will review! I like changes, and this makes a nice change from all of my Harry Potter stories eh?!**

**R & R!**

**NorthShadow **


End file.
